solo son negocios
by albe20
Summary: misty siempre soño casarse con su amigo ash lamentablemente su deseo se cumple, pero no como ella queria


Solo son negocios

Misty era una líder de gimnasio que siempre anhelo estar casado con su amigo de la infancia, ash kétchup y lo consiguió aunque los primeras semanas de su matrimonio fueron miel sobre hojuelas sentía un gran distanciamiento entre ella y su esposo después de que llego serena, la amiga de ash de su infancia y su nueva representante.

Cada vez que los observaba juntos en su interior no dejaba de sentir celos y no sabía por qué después de todo no debería tenerlos ya que serena tenia novio y era un líder de gimnasio de kalos de nombre clemont además que estaba hablando de ash la persona más noble que podía conocer.

Al pasar el tiempo la distancia entre ella y su esposo cada vez era más evidente no solo estaba menos en casa con ella si no que iba muy seguido a kalos, aunque lo confronto diciendo el porqué de sus ausencias él siempre decía que eran asuntos de la liga.

Las peleas con el tiempo fueron aumentado, no sabía porque lo que empezó como un cuento de hadas se convirtió en un película de horror, ash siempre se iba molesto de la casa alegando que ella no lo entendía y se largaba.

Cansado de esto, misty decidió ir con la tal serena, ya que tenía la leve sospecha que había algo turbio entre ellos dos ya que su esposo la trataba muy bien cosa que no hacía con ella, así que busco entre las cosas de su esposo y encontró un papel con una dirección de un edifico y el número del departamento, sin tiempo que perder fue en esa dirección lo más rápido posible.

No tardo mucho en llegar el edificio ya solo quedaba a veinte minutos de su casa, misty bajo del carro en busca del departamento de la pelimiel después de algunos minutos de subir y bajar escaleras al fin lo encontró.

Toco la puerta esperando que alguien le abriera y al poco tiempo serena fue quien le abrió la puerta, misty al verla vio que estaba en bata de baño, su paciencia llegó al milite pensado en lo pero así que bruscamente aportó a serena de la puerta y entro su departamento en busca de su marido pensado que ambos eran amantes y checo habitación por habitación con sumo cuidado, hasta que llego a una que parecía ser la recámara principal.

Al abrir la puerta observo un bulto sobre la única cama que había en el cuarto, pensado que era ash quito la sabana de la cama y con horror observo el cuerpo de un hombre rubio de lentes que había sido degollado.

Misty quiso salir corriendo del departamento lamentablemente antes que pudiera salir tan siquiera de la recamara sintió un golpe en la nuca que la dejo fuera de combate, después de un rato ella despertó y descubrió que estaba totalmente amordazada y lo peor estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser la fosa de una tumba.

Al observar más el lugar contemplo que arriba de la fosa estaban ash y serena agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa ellos se voltearon y lanzaron el cuerpo del rubio muerto con ella a la fosa y al poco tiempo empezaron cubrirla con la tierra.

Misty intento liberarse o emitir una señal de auxilio pero fue inútil así que solo quedo llorando mientras solo sentía como su esposo y la amante de este la iban enterrando junto con el cuerpo del que parecía ser el novio de serena.

Lo último que alcanzo escuchar misty de su esposo fue:

"nada personal misty, solo son negocios"

A lo que misty empezó a recordar como su esposo tenía un sumo interés en su herencia millonaria por lo cual firmaron un testamento dejando ash como único beneficiario así que no difícil armar el rompecabezas por eso la quería fuera del camino ahora él podría tener su dinero sin problemas.

Después de un rato la fosa estaba llena de tierra enterrando a la pobre misty que debió tener una muerte bastante desagradable, ash y serena empezaron subir las palas de nuevo al coche y el azabache encendió el coche para irse de ese lugar dejando la huella de su crimen en ese frio cementerio de ciudad azulona, un lugar donde nunca buscaría la policía.

—amor ya que tenemos el dinero de la pelos de zanahoria y del nerd no te gustaría ahora irnos a sinnoh para nuestro siguiente objetivo. —hablo ash enseñándole unas fotos a serena.

—así que tu amiguita de sinnoh y su amigo Kenny. —respondió serena mientras observaba la foto. —entre más víctimas más dinero para nosotros después de todo solo son negocios.

Así la pareja se fue del cementerio listos para sus siguientes víctimas.

El fic se me ocurrió por releí un fic mío llamado engañe a mi mejor amigo en fin ya veremos que locas ideas se me ocurrirán.


End file.
